Diamante Negro
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Típico, te contrata tu país y lo respalda la ONU para que acabes con los miembros de la mayor célula terrorista del planeta y acabas técnicamente preso en una discoteca en el Cairo /Prideshipping/


_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ _ **戯**_ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ _ **gi**_ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, referencias culturales, científicas, tecnológicas y menciones de terrorismo, cyber-terrorismo y crímenes tipificados de diversas índoles. Esto es un UA/AU ojala lo disfruten.**_

 **Diamante Negro**

…

 **El Cairo. Capital de Egipto. Año: 2018.**

El sonido de la música electrónica era ensordecedor, una cacofonía llena de algarabía en un atmósfera demasiado futurista para tratarse de una discoteca. Kaiba Seto rememoraba los hechos que lo habían hecho salir de viaje de forma apresurada hasta la capital de la República Árabe de Egipto. Fácil, un perfecto malnacido que se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido apenas le pusiera las manos encima, hace cinco meses exactos que intercepto una señal de hackeo a su satélite personal. No solo era del uso de Kaiba Corp. Sino que este satélite serviría de apoyo militar no solo a Japón, sino a todos los países firmantes de la ONU, el Tsukuyomi Milenium. El Presidente de Kaiba Corp tuvo una audiencia con el Emperador de su nación y el Ministro de Defensa del mismo, los atentados de Estado Islámico, no solo habían hecho estragos en Rusia sino que se habían esparcido por los países primer-mundistas con una rapidez malditamente impresionante incluyendo a la Tierra del Sol Naciente, al parecer Estado Islámico no solo estaba esparciendo la política del terror también había logrado interceptar la señal de _Mariana's Web_ y traspaso la supuestamente impenetrable frontera informática en la Web que le pertenecía únicamente a las agencias gubernamentales, fue un escándalo mediático de proporciones bíblicas el que las personas alrededor del mundo que tuvieran acceso a internet (es decir todos salvo los Norcoreanos) recibieran correos electrónicos con todos y cada uno de los atentados entre a detalle entre China, Estados Unidos y Rusia, por nombrar a los más importantes, acerca de su Guerra Fría Informática. Ni siquiera se sabía quién había sido el responsable, pero Japón tomo cartas en el asunto antes de que las cosas llegaran a peor, ofreciendo su ayuda a estas tres potencias proclamando que tenían al sujeto perfecto para borrar esos correos más que virales en todo internet y de paso crear un argumento convincente para que el planeta entero se tragara la farsa de que no existía tal cosa como una guerra informática entre las más grandes potencias mundiales. Y ese hombre era Kaiba Seto, el Emperador en persona acepto pagarle casi tanto dinero como lo tenía el Fondo del Tesoro Nacional y estar eternamente en deuda con Kaiba Corp si esta lograba tal cometido y no solo eso, a cambio de este favor Kaiba Corp pasaría a formar parte del primer frente de defensa anti-terrorista de la ONU Kaiba Seto y toda su gente tendrían amnistía plena en cada país que fuera miembro de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas y no además: A cambio de un satélite espía que pudiera rastrear a los miembros de Estado Islámico desde fuera de la atmosfera para posteriormente atrapar a los líderes y al máximo cabecilla de dicha organización terrorista, que fuera imposible de sacar de orbita y que también fuera totalmente indetectable ante cualquier tecnología de rastreo, Kaiba recibiría más de un beneficio internacional, el CEO había aceptado ya que ahora ostentaría más poder del que nunca imagino tener, realmente fue asquerosamente sencillo borrar de internet y de cualquier computadora, laptop, celular, Tablet y un larguísimo etcétera cualquiera prueba de que las mega-potencias mundiales estaban en guerra, la concepción, esquematización y posterior desarrollo del Tsukuyomi Milenium tomo varios meses pero logro crear al mejor satélite militar de la historia mundial. Pero ni en sus peores y más mórbidas pesadillas imagino que el mismo día que este fue puesto en órbita alguien lo haya podido hackear.

― ¿El trago de siempre? ― Kaiba desvió su ávida y fría mirada azul profundo al Barman o ¿Sería mejor decirle _Barwoman_? Pues, esa ''discoteca'' no solo era más clandestina que los mismos terroristas que estaba buscando con su satélite sino que estaba llena hasta el tope de singularidades y demasiadas peripecias irresolubles para su gusto, no solo la seguridad del sitio rivalizaba con la que él podría crear, sino que ahí todo era un completo enigma, incluso las identidades de todos los que ponían un maldito pie dentro, y sobre todo las de los que trabajaban ahí, en este caso un ejemplo era la Barwoman, era una mujer de figura agraciada, siempre ataviada en una gabardina negra, solo usaba un traje de cuero negro realmente amenazante y estaba armada, lucia trenzas al estilo del antiguo Egipto y una máscara dorada que debía tener algún tipo de camuflaje termo-óptico pues, era imposible que pudiera respirar y verlo claramente si la jodida máscara no tenía los malditos orificios para ello, también esta cargaba siempre en el cuello un collar dorado de interesante simbolismo egipcio, quizá este si fuera de oro real, y para completar el nombre clave de la mujer era: Isis, ella misma le había dicho exactamente eso, que ahí todos tenían nombres clave y el suyo era la _Sacerdotisa Isis._

― ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? ― le contesto agresivo, tenía un mes entero yendo cada noche a esa _supuesta_ discoteca. Porque no era estúpido, el lugar manejaba lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas, tráfico humano y de armas, sabía que muchos de los que estaban bebiendo ahí eran personas de alguna categoría altísima socialmente hablando, pero todos tenían que entrar de incógnito ya que se podían contratar servicios de sicariato y hacer pactos empresariales rotundamente ilegales, además de que sabía que muchos miembros de las mafias más influyentes del planeta iban ocasionalmente pues, Kaiba lo repetía, el lugar era un maldito misterio y tenía una muy fuerte seguridad. La mayoría de esas cosas las supo cuando intercepto la onda de hackeo a su satélite e inmediatamente lanzo un contra-ataque, la misiva de quien sea que lo haya intentado sabotear era hacer que el Tsukuyomi Milenium no era que saliera de órbita, sino que activara su propia auto-destrucción. Kaiba duro diez horas devolviendo ataque tras ataque, hasta que el o la malnacida que le estaba dando un duelo sin acuartelamientos informáticamente hablando tuvo el descaro y cinismo de abrir un chat con un dirección IP invisible incluso para él y comenzar a hablarle, lo amenazo con que desistiera y que sacara fuera de la órbita terrestre al Tsukuyomi, después de mucha pelea Kaiba logro anular su onda de hackeo pero el satélite estaba en estado vegetativo por así decirlo, después de todo tenia inteligencia artificial. Todo lo que pudo rescatar de esa dirección IP invisible fue un seudónimo: Yami. Al parecer al tipo o tipa le pareció divertido darle un término en su idioma natal para presentare y ''Oscuridad'' le quedaba como anillo al dedo, pero Kaiba no era EL puto genio de toda su generación por nada, después de mucho buscar logro luego de cuatro meses de infiltración en el cerebro de control principal de su ahora ''satélite en coma'' la estela vaga de la onda de hackeo, de ahí todo fue sencillo, el comando había sido lanzado desde una locación en el Cairo y luego de contactarse con amigos suyos que trabajan para el bajo mundo informático en China logro dar con el que se hacía llamar: Yami. Pero le sorprendió que, aunque los tipos que le dieron el cómo encontrar a Yami le hubieran advertido que de buscarlo solo encontraría a la mismísima muerte. Y esos sujetos estaban entre lo peor de lo peor de la inmundicia, le tenían miedo y respeto al tal Yami en la misma medida y que le advirtieran eso, solo dejaba en evidencia que estaba buscando lo que no se le había perdido. Salió del país diciéndole a Mokuba que iría a un viaje de negocios, tuvo que contratar a un doble que seguía todas y cada una de sus órdenes y le decía que decirle a su hermano y todos en la compañía mediante correos que Kaiba le mandaba, Mokuba creía que su hermano mayor estaba en Europa, pero logro infiltrarse en Egipto con una identidad falsa, no tuvo que recurrir a métodos ilegales pues fue la propia ONU la que le facilito todo y le dio permiso de obrar como se le diera la gana, se lo debían después de todo.

―Siempre tan irascible y agresivo― Isis ya se había habituado a su humor de perros, además de siempre hablarle en un muy fluido japonés, solamente puso una mano en su cadera, haciendo un ademan muy femenino y sensual― ¿No te cansas del ron blanco?

― ¿Tú no puedes callarte y hacer tú **supuesto** trabajo? ― el CEO zanjo el tema de tajo, Isis se fue riéndose muy quitada de la pena a buscar su bebida en las rocas, el CEO sabia a la perfección que el trabajo real de Isis era ser la administradora principal del sitio y cada cliente que llegaba con ella le hablaba en código, usualmente el código tenía que ver con la bebida que pedias, una cerveza era el argot para preguntarle a Isis donde se podían obtener drogas, una sidra era el código para: Necesito un sicario, un vodka era el código para saber en qué punto de la discoteca seria la reunión con algún jefe de alguna mafia internacional, con un tequila estaban pidiendo saber a dónde dirigirte para vender o comprar desde seres vivos hasta cosas realmente ilegales, un amaretto era el pedido de los servicios de un mercenario solo para amedrentación criminal. Cada trago tenía un fin en específico y ella contestaba con eufemismos muy bien pensados y las personas presentaban el trago luego de pagar por él (los términos de pago por elección de trago eran muy intrincados) este en si era una carta de presentación con el que te identificabas con el sujeto que estaba a cargo de guiar a estas personas a sus destinos el _Sacerdote Mahad_ , el tipo vestía igual que Isis la única diferencia aparte del genero era que el tal Mahad traía consigo un sortilegio en el cuello parecido a una enorme sortija de simbolismo egipcio, solo había un trago que nadie pedía: Ron blanco en las rocas, ese era el código para: Quiero una audiencia con el dueño, y si la respuesta de Isis era ''¿Nunca te cansas de pedir ron blanco?'' Eso solo significaba: El jefe no te vera. Por lo cual…Kaiba tenía un asqueroso mes pidiendo el mismo trago y recibiendo la misma respuesta. A los dos únicos ''Sacerdotes'' que si conocía bastante bien por **desgracia** eran al _Sacerdote Seth_ encargado de disuadir a las personas que entraban ahí de no volver si no habían logrado su cometido, Seth vestía igual que Mahad solo que traía siempre en una mano una especie de cetro de oro, tantas veces había visto a Kaiba salir del sitio frustrado que incluso ya le había tomado cariño, aunque la misión real de Seth era asesinar a la persona si esta insinuaba que iba a volver y estando muerta no podría revelar la ubicación del sitio, pero para eso estaba _Shimon Muran_ , otro ''Sacerdote'' era el cadenero, el que dejaba entrar a los clientes, el sujeto en vez de una máscara dorada tenía una plateada, se notaba por el tono de su voz que era un anciano y cargaba en el cuello una especie de llave de oro, Kaiba le facilito a Muran la dirección del hotel donde se estaba hospedando antes de entrar por primera vez pues se había informado de como funcionada la ''discoteca'' había logrado entrar en sus computadoras y leer sus archivos era la intuición que nunca fallaba de Kaiba pero sabía de alguna forma que lo habían DEJADO entrometerse, y volviendo al temita del hotel…era una rotunda basura, mejor dicho porquería que parecía más bien un lugar donde le das cobijo gubernamental a los indigentes solo para cumplir con la ley y que te dejaran de joder, pero el CEO estaba ahí de incognito y sabía que un lugar así, sin ningún tipo de seguridad sería demasiado fácil de custodiar para el único vigilante del sitio ósea, para el _Sacerdote Karim_ , no lo había visto en persona pues el tipo era un espía y mercenario, pero según le decía Muran cada vez que lo dejaba entrar (pagando obscenas cantidades de divisas obviamente) Karim siempre llegaba diciendo que el CEO estaba limpio y que podía pasar. Quizá ya le tuvieran lastima.

―Tú trago― Isis había llegado a darle lo de siempre, bueno al menos se emborrachaba con ron para pasar el hecho de que el dueño del sitio no lo quería ver― Comenzare a pensar que vienes solo por una especie de fetiche suicida…― rio por lo bajo descarada. Kaiba giro los ojos y la vio muy mal y patológicamente aburrido, otra cosa que el CEO detestaba a morir era el código de vestimenta. Tenía que ir lo más sencillo posible y eso fue una apuñalada más al ego de Kaiba, tenía que llevar algo con capucha y un tapa-bocas todo podía ser de su elección, así que siempre llegaba en unos jeans deslavados y ajustados y un suéter negro más propio de un rapero y usaba un tapa-bocas negro y jamás había usado calzado deportivo en su vida de marca genérica o sin marca…pero ahí se veía forzado usar unos zapatos deportivos blancos imitación PUMA. Y aun así el sistema de seguridad tenía que registrar tu código genético cuando entrabas y el sistema de reconocimiento midiendo toda tu estructura ósea, altura, peso y luego de analizar tu sangre daban con tu identidad real y así te hicieras cuanta cirugía se te antojara ahí solo el jefe y sus subordinados sabían quién eras, el jefe obviamente sabía que Kaiba Seto estaba en su _localcito_ y por eso no lo quería ver.

― ¿Se está burlando de mí, cierto? ― espeto Kaiba muy furioso y bajando el tapa-bocas para tomarse la bebida de un solo trago y volverse a poner la tela sobre la boca.

―Es lo más probable― Isis estaba limpiando ahora unas copas de vidrio. Kaiba la vio gruñendo por lo bajo y queriendo matarla― No te vera, no creo que logres que te haga caso…el no hackeo tú satélite…

― ¡Si lo hizo maldita perra! ― Kaiba estaba harto de que ella le diera esa cantaleta, Isis lo volteo a ver y Seto juraba que lo veía como si fuera un idiota con retraso mental y una lobotomía mal hecha.

―Pudiste rastrear al Diamante Negro con ese seudónimo…pero que Yami trabaje aquí no lo hace el jefe…― en efecto, la discoteca Diamante Negro se encontraba en los barrios bajos y de mala muerte del Cairo, pero el lugar era tan perfectamente la antítesis de lo que encontrarías en un barrio bajo que el CEO pensaba que era un maldito chiste, cuando llego al sitio encontró algo impresionante …un maldito edificio de ochenta pisos totalmente negro y resplandecía con la mínima cantidad de luz, ventanales negros que no solo estaban polarizados, esas cosas eran impenetrables era carburo de tungsteno uno con una nomenclatura de alta ingeniería molecular y que además contaba con nano-chips de inteligencia artificial que obedecían comandos neuronales, el sistema de seguridad era un guardia más, hasta tenia configuración de personalidad, el lugar era in-detectable por cualquier medio incluso vía satelital contaba con una capa electromagnética que juraba que solamente él podía desarrollar, podían pasar inadvertidos por cualquier escáner o rastreador, el suelo contaba con sensores de presión que identificaban a la persona y daban la ubicación de esta a los que trabajan ahí a parte de memorizar cuantas veces y por donde habías caminado dentro, y el lugar entero con sensores de calor y de pulsaciones cardíacas, afuera en la cima del inmueble había una especie de pirámide dorada invertida que giraba lentamente, parecía un puto rompecabezas muy intrincado y lo peor es que estaba echo de oro y tenía al ojo que todo lo ve de la cultura egipcia en una de sus tres caras. La Discoteca Diamante Negro, era eso. Legalmente solo era una discoteca, como solamente se hacían tratos hablados y entraba gente que lucía ''pobre'' y sin dinero encima (pues a Muran le pagaban con una firma electrónica que depositaba el dinero de tu cuenta bancaria en la cuenta fantasma del dueño de Diamante Negro) nadie sospechaba del sitio, todos entraban con identidades falsas como el CEO todos salían y no volvían a entrar nunca más, pues los negocios que se hacían ahí solo podrías hacerlos una vez en tu miserable vida, primero por el nivel de peligrosidad de dichos negocios y segundo porque la tarifa de entraba era una grosería con todas sus letras, pero para alguien tan rico como Kaiba no le importaba pagar mil millones de cualquier divisa internacional todas las noches por treinta días, aun así le sobraría el dinero puesto tenia maquinas que le fabricaban papel moneda legalmente…sí que ser el cancerbero de la ONU tenia ventajas. Y no pasaba por una discoteca solamente por eso, sino que además nunca faltaban nuevos y muy numerosos clientes y lo del código de vestimenta hacia pasar a Diamante Negro por uno de esos lugares de reunión para gente extravagante y adinerada, el _Sacerdote Aknadin_ y su ''hermano'' _Aknamkanom_ (Kaiba no conocía sus rostros o bueno conocía los rostros que le dio el archivo pero obviamente dudaba de que fueran reales, ademas ellos dos trabajan fuera de la discoteca) eran los encargados de la publicidad del lugar, no dejaban cabos sueltos en darle una apariencia de un simple lugar de entretenimiento, además de conocer a todo tipo de gente que tenían bajo su mando para que estos dijeran cosas increíbles de lo genial que era la discoteca para que los civiles no sospecharan nada, eran los que borraban las huellas del lugar y le hacían un perfecto trabajo de marketing, además de que ambos tenían bastante bien comprado al gobierno y a las autoridades, obvio solamente a los pilares que tenían poder y que eran quienes importaban.

―Sé que Yami ES el dueño― la vio realmente amenazador y cabreado.

―Y ya te he dicho que NO lo es, te infiltraste en el sistema sabes todo sobre él― volvió a girar su rostro cubierto por esa espeluznante mascara dorada― Yami es nuestro conejillo de indias, no tiene identidad o un nombre de pila legal o un nombre patronímico, es un amnésico que esta para ser la carnada y hacer encargos…también viste su foto…― dejo de limpiar la copa y convulsiono los hombros aguantando la risa― Ni siquiera luce como a quien buscarías ¿No? No es joven egipcio…― Isis le retaba a que refutara eso― Porque, digo: Según tú teoría todos los que trabajos aquí somos de Egipto, estamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza sin mostrar un centímetro cuadrado de piel, nos conoces por alias y borramos nuestros acentos a la perfección al hablar, presumir que somos del Cairo solo por usar joyería del misticismo de este país es…― no termino la frase pues Kaiba la interrumpió groseramente.

―Tengo mis bases para decir lo que digo…― el CEO se cruzó fuertemente de brazos y giro en su banco para pasar a ver ahora la pista de baile, normalmente sabía que solo el 50% de los ahí presentes socializaban de verdad, el otro 50% solamente fingía, además el lugar tenía un excelente restaurant interno de gastronomía internacional, bebidas internacionales con y sin alcohol, también un vasto menú de postres y ofrecían música de calidad incluso había secciones que eran habitaciones propias de suites presidenciales en hoteles de Dubái, puesto que muchos de los negocios que se hacían ahí tomaban días en concretarse, o simplemente era para la privacidad de los clientes quienes podían contratar el _placentero_ servicio de quien sea que se les antojara gracias a un catálogo de selección que todos los días cambiaba de personal, nunca verías la misma cara en esos catálogos de prostitutas y gigolós, también estaba el catálogo de drogas, todo eso era gratis, obviamente no solo te ofrecían confidencialidad a lo que ibas a hacer, tener contenta a la clientela de élite que tenía Diamante Negro iba por la casa.

― ¡K.C! ― El CEO rodo los ojos hastiado hasta el tuétano cuando escucho la voz melosa de la asistente de Mahad, una chica con el alias de _Mana_ , ella era la que atenía a la clientela de menor categoría mientras Mahad a la de alta y para su desgracia se había encariñado con su presencia y como no podía gritar su nombre real por ahí lo llama solo ''K.C'' Kaiba sintió como se le colgaban del cuello en un abrazo efusivo― ¡No te encontraba esta noche!

―Mana, déjalo esta de muy mal humor― espeto Isis sirviendo un tequila a un sujeto al lado de Kaiba.

― ¿Y eso sería algo raro? ― pregunto cuál gatita mimada frotando su mejilla contra la del CEO su máscara era blanca madre perla y estaba raspando dolorosamente la cara del CEO.

― ¡No me estés tocando maldita! ― le ladro Kaiba y Mana solo lo soltó y se echó a reír dulcemente, si Kaiba no supiera que Mana era un peligro echo de azúcar la mataría a golpes

― ¡Kisara manda a decir que Seth te atenderá en cinco minutos! ― Le dijo señalizando los cinco dedos de la mano abierta, Kisara era otra de las mujeres de ahí, lucía una máscara azul zafiro y era la asistente de Seth, normalmente lo trataba con mucha dulzura maternal, pero desde que se enteró por medio de los archivos del sitio y por medio del propio Seth que Kisara era su guardaespaldas no quiso saber en qué carajo podía consistir PROTEGER a un sujeto que te podía matar de un golpe a un punto crítico en el cuerpo antes de que parpadearas…ella tenía otro alias y era ''Bestia Blanca de Ojos Azules'' ya que en lugar de estar ataviada en negro lo estaba de blanco.

― ¿Cómo olvidar el discurso o _mejor dicho_ , amenaza de muerte nocturna de Seth? ― el CEO resoplo molesto― Siempre viene a sentarse junto a mí a decirme muy cortésmente que me va a matar, pero luego se rinde y termina hablándome de como perdió dinero apostándole a su equipo favorito de la FIFA…

―Te ve como a un igual― le dijo muy alegremente Mana para luego juntar las manos llena de algarabía― ¡Nuestro Seth siempre es TAN huraño! ¡Me alegra tanto que encontrara un amigo! ― Mana se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad.

―No soy su JODIDO amigo― Kaiba volteo el gesto a otro lado, si le divertía hablar con Seth sobre temas científicos y otras cosas, además de compartir un carácter muy parecido y el mismo sentido del humor aunque Seth fuera un hombre demasiado acomedido, cortes y su tono fuera mucho más amable y no soltara tantas palabras soeces como Kaiba pero ni porque realmente muriera por una de las amenazas del disque Sacerdote iba a aceptar nada de lo anterior frente a NADIE, menos delante de Seth.

―Me entristece enormemente escucharlo…― y hablando del diablo…

― ¡Sacerdote Seth! ― Mana le hizo una reverencia al sujeto ataviado de negro y con el cetro en la mano― ¿No que llegaba en cinco minutos? ― puso su dedo índice en donde debería estar su mentón de forma pensativa y Seth soltó una risilla.

―Me encargue de ese menester más rápido de lo pronosticado…― Kaiba sintió sudor frio recorrerle la nuca, ese eufemismo para decir abiertamente que acababa de matar a alguien y que jamás encontrarían pruebas de ello era aterrador― ¿Entonces no te caigo bien K.C? ― Se sentó al lado de Kaiba con mucho señorío y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra elegantemente― ¡Eso congela todo mi ser!

―Cállate…― le espeto el CEO aburrido― Sabes que eres mal actor…

―Solo cuando quiero jeje― dijo el apodado Seth― ¿Entonces seguirás ordenando ron blanco en las rocas? ― puso su mentón en su mano echa puño en la barra esta era blanca neón de echo todo era monocromático y cromado ahí dentro― ¿Sabes que deberías desistir no? Aunque al jefe no le molesta todo el dinero que despilfarras pagando la entrada…a ninguno de nosotros pues es nuestro sueldo ¡Jajajaja! ― se sostuvo el estómago un momento y a Kaiba le estaba cobrando vida una vena en la sien― Pero ya enserio― le hablo con un tono que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera…que no fuera Kaiba Seto― ¿Por qué insistir tanto? Ya te dijimos que Yami no es el jefe…es más dudo que sea a quien buscas…es decir ¿No es factible que sea otro Yami? ― hizo ademanes explicativos― Es un seudónimo que cualquiera usaría…digo es muy popular que la gente use cosas referentes a la oscuridad o las sombras para todo hoy en día…es un modismo muy sobre-utilizado ¿No crees? Incluso pudo ser coincidencia…

―Las coincidencias no pueden existir si el sujeto que hackeo mi satélite se presenta como ''Yami'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas sin ver a nadie― Y que lograse rastrearlo hasta acá y además me di a la tarea de buscar a cada persona en el mundo con este alias y me salieron millones de resultados que INVESTIGUE desde niños de primaria hasta locos con fetiches raros, o freaks de internet, también muchas organizaciones Yakuza y demás…los investigue a todos y cada uno y mi personal de seguridad se encargó de someterlos a pruebas poligráficas diseñadas por mí y luego se les soborno a estos y a sus familias para que no comentaran nada…o les cree antecedentes penales para que fueran a prisión si no aceptaban el pago…de los once billones de Yami's que localice solo falta UNO por rastrear ¡No me lo vas a creer! ― hizo una puse de drama muy sobre-actuada a propósito― ¡Es el hijo de perra que trabaja aquí! ¡Y la señal vino de este punto del Cairo también! ¡¿Cómo le llamas a eso?! ― Espeto demasiado alto el CEO mientras todos los demás lo veían fijamente y Kaiba no lo sabía pero tenían la boca y los ojos muy abiertos del impacto.

― ¿No quisieras trabajar aquí? ― esa fue Isis.

―Por Ra…eres peor que los Yihadistas más radicales que he conocido― esa fue Mana.

― ¿Puedo usar a tus contactos? ― ese fue Seth muerto del interés.

― **¡NO!** ― los vio queriendo vaporizarlos― Así que el Yami que hackeo mi maldito satélite es el Yami que trabaja aquí…PUNTO.

―Ya sabes lo que él hace…―argumento Seth muy tranquilamente― Sabes lo que todos hacemos… ¿Por qué insistir?

―Porque toda la información que leí es totalmente verdadera, salvo por la foto de Yami que vi…― los vio a todos inquisidor y todos creían que ese sujeto estaba loco― Vi a un chico noruego de doce años…todos los que trabajan aquí y el dueño son egipcios...

― ¿En qué te basas para decir que somos egipcios? ― Mana estaba muy divertida― Yo soy Irlandesa…

―Dudo que muchas irlandesas tengan la piel morena, los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño…― Kaiba afilo los ojos y Mana comenzó a temblar en su sitio internamente― O que los canadienses― miro a Isis― y los rusos…― miro a Seth― Tengan total fenotipo y genotipo arábigo también…

― ¿Qué…?― Isis acababa de romper una copa que estaba limpiando de la presión que ejerció al sostenerla.

―Obviamente, no pude confirmar si sus alias son eso, alias…pero adjunto a las fotos estaban SUS partidas de nacimiento con solo los nombres borrados y una nota personal de alguien bastante arrogante y pedante que decía ''No daré nombres pero si rostros ojala y sea más divertido así'' ¿Y adivinen como se llamaba el remitente que tenía la misma dirección IP que rastree? ¡Adivinaron! ― dijo muy sarcástico y petulante― **YAMI.**

―Entonces…― comenzó Isis recuperando la calma.

―Te está dejando estar aquí…― Mana continuaba la oración.

―Por interés…― termino Seth.

― ¿Cómo que por…?― los vio a todos como no creyéndose nada― ¿Aceptan deliberadamente que esos rostros que vi si son los suyos?

―Si― dijeron los tres al unísono.

―Si te los dieron significa que NUNCA vas a salir de aquí de nuevo― Seth comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Y Kaiba estaba hirviendo de la cólera ¡Entonces el desgraciado SI lo había dejado entrometerse totalmente a propósito a su sistema! ¡Probablemente estuviera conectado cuando vio todo y riéndose de él! ¡No dejo que hackeara todo y como regalo le dio los datos! ¡SOLO LO INTERCEPTO Y QUITO LAS DEFENSAS!

―Además de que sigues equivocado…''Yami'' ― enfatizo mana con comillas― No es el jefe…― el CEO entorno los ojos, algo le había querido decir Mana con esas comillas, probablemente una pista.

―Y ustedes se equivocan en que el joven K.C está aquí solamente para matar al jefe― la dulce y maternal voz de Kisara apareció de la nada literalmente luego todos voltearon a ver al lugar donde estaba recostada la mujer en la barra, era muy difícil saber cómo se movía como una maldita sombra siendo que forrada de blanco era fácil de ver ahí.

―No tengo ningún otro motivo― le reto Kaiba y Kisara se giró a verlo y rió coquetamente― ¿De qué te estas riendo? ― pregunto algo sonrojado, todos habían notado que con la única que era amable era con Kisara…

―De nada…― Seth se levando y fue donde su guardaespaldas.

― ¿Y cuál es el otro motivo? ― pregunto muy calmado y curioso, trataba a esa mujer como a su esposa muchas veces.

―Solo digamos que faltan tres minutos para el acto del Faraón…― todos vieron con una rapidez demencial a Kaiba como MUY sorprendidos con lo que oyeron y ahora el CEO tenía los ojos anti-naturalmente abiertos y un sonrojo marca diablo.

―Oh…― entendieron todos al instante y cada uno se fue a sus lugares, salvo por Isis que atendía la barra.

― ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DECIR CON, OH?! **¡VUELVAN ALTOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PERRA!** ― Kaiba estaba mortalmente avergonzado y furioso.

―Oye, nadie te culpa de que te hayas enamorado a primera vista del Faraón…― Isis hacia lo imposible por no orinarse de la risa y le servía otro trago de ron― Sus actos son impactantes…y él es realmente bello…

― ¡NO LO ES! ― grito Kaiba furico…claro que no era bello, era jodidamente hermoso…ese pensamiento solo hizo a Kaiba querer pegarse un tiro.

―Bueno, ¿No has pensado en pedir otro servicio que no sea el de bebidas y comidas?

―No me drogo, no bailo y NO me acuesto con cualquieras…además si lo hiciera ¿Quién sabe cuántas malditas enfermedades venéreas tendrán encima? ― le dijo tácito y con mucha hostilidad.

―Oye, nuestro sistema de sanidad es perfecto― le comento como si nada― Y puedes escoger a quien tú quieras…― las luces comenzaron a bajar y fueron remplazadas por luces color ámbar― Bien Faraón dará inicio a su espectáculo…― Isis noto que Kaiba le había dejado de prestar atención hace muchísimo rato. Eso solo logro hacerla reír a carcajada limpia.

Del techo comenzó a bajar una plataforma acompañada de la canción que Faraón bailaría esa noche, _Faraón_ era el nombre artístico de un acróbata y bailarín que se presentaba de dos a tres minutos por noche en el Diamante Negro, Kaiba no tardo en caer prendado del encanto de ese hombre moreno que normalmente hacia acrobacias y espectáculos con espadas combinando estilos de pelea de varias culturas con pasos de baile como el break-dance. La canción que comenzó a sonar ensordecedora era One Day At A Time y Tell Mamá Don't Cry de 2pac Remix Versión. La carcajada del rapero junto a su discurso en inglés con acento pandillero daban paso a la figura de Faraón, quien traía un bastón Bo plateado de al menos tres metros de largo, el hombre en cuestión estaba forrado en pantalones de cuero negro y brillante con cinturones Darketos y los pliegues no dejaban nada a la imaginación, tenía una musculatura muy marcada y cuerpo trabajado, Faraón se caracterizaba por la piel increíblemente tersa que tenía para ser hombre, también porque siempre iba vestido de negro o con ropa muy irreverente, esa noche particularmente tenia además de los pantalones una camisa de cuero negro sin mangas pero con muchas correas con aditamentos metálicos, Kaiba estaba avergonzado de tener un flechado con un tipo que ni siquiera conocía y de paso Faraón se presentaba con una maldita mascara faraónica mortuoria de oro real, todo lo que sabía de él es que no sabía cómo se colocaba los tocados de oro en los brazos pues la presión de esos bíceps con estos puestos debía doler, que tenía el cabello más estrambótico del mundo pero que le quedaba malditamente bien, mechones dorados a los cuales le seguían hebras negras y destellos rojos en las puntas. Apenas la canción comenzó como tal, Faraón salto de la plataforma y aún faltaban unos veinte metros para tocar el suelo, el sujeto era un gimnasta grandioso, uso el bastón Bo para usarlo de amortiguador y caer de pie en la pista donde comenzó a hacer maniobras con este al puro estilo de ninjutsu japonés, lo coloco bajo su brazo como si le estuviera declarando la guerra a alguien y su posición de eje abierto de combate lo hacían ver como el hombre más sensual del mundo, luego comenzó a moverse por la pista al paso de vertiginosas volteretas aéreas para luego aterrizas derrapando sobre sus rodillas y levantarse grácilmente sin usar las manos, comenzó ahora con pasos de break-dance a los cuales les agregaba pasos muy sugestivos luego de dar varias vueltas de espaldas al suelo mientras movía el bastón haciéndolo parecer un espectáculo de luces, se levantó apoyando las manos tras la cabeza dándose impulso hacia adelante y cayendo de pie, la canción era tan agresiva como él, nunca lo veía hacer ningún baile erótico pero realmente su forma de moverse y de combinar cualquier estilo marcial con cualquier paso de baile que debería desentonar con su vestimenta pero en su lugar lo hacía ver sumamente armonioso era suficiente para que Kaiba no le quitara los ojos de encima y se lo comiera con la vista mientras dejaba de respirar por casi tres minutos, el CEO sentía mucha presión en la ingle cada vez que Faraón salía a dar su espectáculo. Cuando la mescla de ambas canciones termino, este comenzó a hacer reverencias muy caballerosas hacia el público. Todos se impresionaban al verlo. Pero el único que estaba enamorado de un completo extraño era Kaiba, debía ser peor que cuando cualquier otro hombre se enamoraba de una nudista. Al menos ellas mostraban TODO impúdicamente…pero Faraón lograba seducirlo sin mostrar el rostro solo esa subyugante fuerza propia de él y sus pasos.

―Vaya que es bueno― una mujer al lado de Kaiba comento eso impresionada, era una cliente― Ya desearía yo que alguna de mis chicas se moviera como él lo hace, pero manejar bailarinas exóticas para complacer la vista de Capos de la droga no es lo mismo que haber contratado a un muchacho que seguramente no solo combina artes marciales con pasos de baile…sino que debe manejarlas muy bien…me pregunto de donde lo sacaron no estaba aquí el mes pasado…― Kaiba vio de forma intempestiva a la clienta, por sus ojos y acento al hablar supo que esta era china, además de ser una matrona proxeneta de ahí al parecer.

― ¿Dice que solo se ha presentado desde el comienzo de ESTE mes? ― Kaiba afilo los ojos.

―Pues si― le contesto la mujer china― Yo he estado hospedada aquí por dos meses, demasiados negocios joven― esa tipa pareció verlo de reojo y luego volvió a hablar con Isis en la barra.

―Isis…― Kaiba hablo más para el aire pero la supuesta Sacerdotisa lo estaba escuchando.

― ¿Qué necesitas? ― pregunto sirviéndole una sidra a la mujer procedente de China.

― ¿Puedo escoger a quien yo quiera para pasar la noche no? ― la vio muy serio.

― ¿Te paso el catalogo? ― dijo, ya lo iba a buscar cuando Kaiba la interrumpió.

―Quiero a Faraón…― repentinamente un reflector lo ilumino y nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo ni siquiera los empleados.

―Vaya, te tardaste un maldito mes en decir la clave― Kaiba salto en su sitio cuando la voz de Faraón salió de entre la máscara, se sonrojo bastante al oír una voz sumamente varonil, grave y tosca salir de esa mascara mientras Faraón se cruzaba fuertemente de brazos― Vamos― ordeno y le hizo un ademan de cabeza. Para mayor sorpresa de Kaiba, Isis le sirvió un vaso con ron blanco.

―No te lo bebas, si no se lo das a Mahad. No podrás seguir al Faraón…― le dijo muy resuelta y Kaiba agrando los ojos realmente impactado y furico, tomo el maldito trago y fue hasta las escaleras negras en espiral que conectaban a los elevadores, Mahad estaba ahí de pie, unos quince escalones arriba estaba Faraón recostado del barandal de mala gana aparentemente observándolo. Kaiba le presento el trago a Mahad y este solo contuvo la risa y lo tomo.

―Bien, dudo que necesites que te escolte…― fue todo lo que dijo el Sacerdote Mahad.

―Y dudas bien…― Seto solamente lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras, más adelante iba Faraón, no tardaron en llegar al elevador dentro estaba el de la máscara mortuoria y apenas el CEO entro en el cubículo y este cerro las puertas, tomo del cuello al supuesto acróbata y lo estampo contra la pared― **¡Tú maldito bastardo!** ― Faraón solo se reía como podía presa de ese agarre, Kaiba quería matarlo― **¡ME VISTE LA CARA DE IDIOTA!**

―Pues cara de idiota efectivamente era lo que tenías desde el primer día que comencé a ''presentarme'' ― dijo haciendo comillas con ambas manos, el CEO se sonrojo como una jodida planta nuclear― ¿Tan excitado estabas que no podías ver lo obvio que era que yo me presentara? Me rastreaste con una maldita estela fantasma hasta otro país, no caíste en las trampas que te daban mis amigos y además eres el primer ser humano que logra evitar que hackee un satélite gubernamental… ¿Tan listo y tan imbécil a la vez? ¿O es que estabas pensando con la cabeza equivocada…?― el tonito pedante y retador del más bajo hizo que Kaiba comenzara a perder los estribos, no pasó nada de tiempo para que Faraón se soltara de su agarre y lo estampara a él contra la pared de cara a está afianzando sus brazos en su espalda.

― ¡AAAH! ― Kaiba aulló de dolor― ¡MALDITO ENANO!

―Jejejeje…― Faraón apenas y podía contener la risa histérica― ¡POR RA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ― Lo soltó y ahora se tomaba del estómago doblado de la risa― ¡Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto!

―Entonces YAMI…― Kaiba solamente deseaba estar armado en ese momento― Te encontré…no pasara nada de tiempo para entregarte a la ONU…― le sonrió sádico. Pero su diversión murió y la sustituyo un marcado sonrojo cuando Faraón o Yami se quitó la máscara y aprecio un rostro que lo dejo realmente enamorado. Era más joven de lo que pensó ¿Si quiera era mayor de edad? Rasgos finos pero muy agresivos, ojos imposiblemente rojos, no pensó que fuera tan atractivo…realmente era más hermoso de lo que llego a fantasear.

―Dime Atem por favor― zanjo el tema el más bajo sonriéndole como un auténtico prepotente― Es mi nombre real…Kaiba Seto… ¿Puedo decirte solo, Seto? Digo creo que fantasear sexualmente conmigo por un mes entero nos hace lo suficientemente cercanos para que te llame por tu nombre de pila…

― ¡DEJA DE BLOFEAR! ― En ese momento, las puertas del elevador de abrieron y Kaiba noto impresionado como estaban en una oficina gigantesca, realmente bien acomodada, tenía estantes por todos lados, un escritorio ostentoso y una decoración exquisita, Atem solamente tiro la máscara por ahí y se recostó del escritorio, afuera todo el Cairo era visible y estaba a considerable altura, pero obviamente nadie podía ver al interior, además había una pared casi invisible que estaba girando afuera y solamente era perceptible el movimiento gracias a la sombra de las esquinas― Bienvenido a la punta de Diamante Negro, es la pirámide que se ve afuera, se llama el Rompecabezas del Milenio, mi oficina y también habitación…por no mencionar centro de operaciones― sonrió marginal por lo bajo.

― ¿Desde aquí me Hackeaste no? ― Espeto duramente Kaiba― Que diseño tan impresionante, afuera puede parecer solo la firma de este lugar pero en realidad por aquí pasa toda la información― inspecciono todo el lugar con la vista y luego volvió a reparar en Atem― Me acabas de dar tu nombre real y/o ubicación… ¿Crees que ya no lo saben los líderes mundiales a los que has estado jodiendo?

―El estúpido chip rastreador que te inyectaste dejo de funcionar el primer día que entraste aquí…no hay ningún tipo de información almacenada― Kaiba comenzó a sudar frio― Muy listo, entro al país de incógnito, no llevo ningún arma conmigo ¿Cómo le aviso a los que me vuelven más rico de lo que ya soy donde carajo estoy sabiendo que no poder salir vivo del lugar aunque lo intente? ¡Ya se! Me inyectare un chip que almacene información solo con que yo la escuche y que de mi posicionamiento global…a pero no conté con que las instalaciones tengan un escáner de onda electromagnética que destruya cualquier cosa que sea más grande que una célula en el sistema circulatorio si esta emite algún tipo de señal radial…― la sonrisa endemoniada de Atem logro que el CEO se impresionara a puntos de espanto.

― ¿Tú desarrollaste toda la seguridad? ― pregunto repentinamente el nipón.

―Si― le respondieron seriamente.

― ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes? ― se cruzó de brazos y lo vio despectivamente.

―Diecisiete― se sumió de hombros― Y tú acabas de cumplir dieciséis años… ¿Si sabes que tú hermano publica cada cosa sobre ti en Twitter verdad? ― soltó muy burlón.

― ¿Para quién trabajas exactamente? ― volvieron a preguntarle con agresividad― Al menos si me vas a matar ¿Puedo morir sabiendo el nombre del líder actual de Estado Islámico?

―Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo…― los diamantes rojos de Atem se afilaron y ahora parecían hechos de lava― Y yo no trabajo para Estado Islámico, somos una agencia de contra-inteligencia internacional. Soy un doble agente, realmente todos los tratos que se hacen aquí nunca son reales, todos los delincuentes, mafiosos, Capos y demás que salen de aquí mueren cinco días después cuando mucho, le facilito toda la información a la CIA, La INTERPOL y a todas las agencias gubernamentales, eso incluye a la OTAN también…todo es una estratagema― comenzó a explicarse seriamente Kaiba había dejado de respirar― Japón SI trabaja para Estado Islámico, todo el dinero que has gastado aquí viene de otros países comprados…te engañaron para que hicieras ese satélite las muestras de ADN que este podía rastrear no eran de miembros de esa organización como te dijeron todas eran de líderes mundiales que están en su contra y además de cientos de líderes religiosos alrededor del planeta, ellos si te vieron la cara de idiota, te interesaste tanto en el dinero que no corroboraste la información…― Atem quería matarlo ahí mismo.

― **¡¿Estás diciendo que mi país atento contra sí mismo solo para…?!**

― ¿Hacerlo todo más creíble? Si...― le dijo muy resuelto― No es el primer país que se ataca a sí mismo para echarle la culpa a otro y dar validez a sus acciones…― cerro los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos― Te deje entrar todas las veces que quisieras hasta que resolvieras el Puzzle y me encontraras…― le dijo muy divertido― Tenía planeado matarte desde el primer día, yo juraba que tú sabias que trabajas para Estado islámico pero luego de que le gritaras a Isis que ''Ibas a matar al malparido terrorista de Yami'' le dije por el intercomunicador que no te diera el ron con el cianuro…entendí que no sabías que eras un títere y comencé a atar cabo con rabo…y luego me divertí mucho viendo tu cara de idiota excitado cuando me presente la primera noc- ― Atem sintió como le tiraban la máscara como un proyectil en toda la nariz― ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! ― Ladro colérico y sonrojado.

― ¡¿NO PODÍAS HABÉRMELO DICHO TODO Y YA MALNACIDO?! ― el CEO estaba mortalmente sonrojado.

―No habría sido divertido― dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

―Bien, entonces si el que estaba por trabajar para terroristas era YO y tú estas del lado de los doble caras del mundo por buenos motivos…¿A que se refería Seth con eso de que NUNCA iba a salir de aquí― se le acerco peligrosamente y Atem solamente sonrió como un gato a punto de comerse un ave― Ya me revelaste la verdad, podemos hundir al Emperador y al Ministro de Defensa de mi país juntos…¿Por qué no iría a salir de aquí?

―¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que te dije no es mentira? ― los ojos rojos parecían hipnotizados viendo a los azules…Kaiba sintió que dejaba de respirar.

―Solo…lo se…― ahora no podía apartarse ni dejar de mirar al contrario, se sentía drogado repentinamente― Pensamos igual…― dictamino y tomo al moreno de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si mientras el otro solo se dejaba manipular― No dudaría de alguien…tan parecido a mi…

―Qué bueno…― Atem lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo para conectarle un violento beso en los labios, ambos sintieron un corrientazo de energía por todo el cuerpo, comenzaron a morder y chupar los labios contrarios mientras sentían que el calor de ambos cuerpos de mesclaba sin tregua alguna, Atem solo se separó un milímetro mientras un delgado hilo de saliva los seguía uniendo― P-Porque…no dije ninguna mentira…― sonrió repentinamente y Kaiba reacciono a lo que acababa de pasar solamente cuando sintió que lo empujaban contra el suelo, quedando debajo del de menor tamaño, verlo a contra luz lo hacía verse malditamente sensual― No te iras…porque planee que me encontraras…― le susurro eróticamente al oído y Kaiba soltó un gemido excitado― Tú no sabes quién soy…pero yo sé quién eres tú…me e sentido fuertemente atraído hacia ti desde hace años…te he acosado de muchas formas, nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones, iba disfrazado por supuesto…pero…quisiera que fuéramos algo si no te importa― tomo al CEO del mentón con violencia y lo volvió a besar, el nipón solo alzo una rodilla y presiono la despierta erección del árabe logrando que un gemido muriera dentro de sus labios conectados.

― ¿Así es como te le declaras a todos tus novios? ― Lo vieron como mucha sorna, el de ojos azules estaba muy sonrojado y Atem estaba gozando de ver ese color en su cara porque lo provocaba él― Esto es un secuestro…

―Pues eres el único a quien me le he declaro― le confeso― Las aventuras de una noche no pueden contar…yo jamás he tenido una relación seria y sé que tú tampoco― puso ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Kaiba― ¿Qué dices? No creo que haya nadie más que rivalice contigo en todo…nadie está más a tú altura que yo…

―Que prepotente…― le dijo fingiendo seriedad― Aunque debo admitir que si puedes competir conmigo…no te dejare ganar…― lo afianzo y logro que intercambiaran posiciones, comenzó a besarlo con demencia mientras el moreno solo le alborotaba el cabello y lo jalaba ocasionalmente, realmente Kaiba se había enamorado de Faraón sin saber quién era (o bueno sin poder pensarlo ya que su mente estaba ocupada en esos momentos) pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había nadie más en el mundo que le diera tanta competencia como ese hacker que se hacía llamar Yami, que resulto ser ese mismo joven erudito que estaba estremeciéndose con su tacto y sus besos, no pudo detenerse de acariciar las piernas forradas en cuero y sentir el calor de la piel debajo de este, beso y mordió el cuello del moreno y paso su lengua con endemoniaba lentitud por su yugular sintiendo con esta el pulso monstruosamente acelerado del más bajo― M-Mana dijo que Yami no era el jefe…― el moreno se espantó de que dejaran de acariciarlo lascivamente y de besarlo tan de repente― ¿Quiso decir que…?― sonrió lleno de lascivia y el otro lo imito― ¿Solo se refería a tu nombre?

―Correcto― lo jalaron del cabello para unir sus frentes el calor ya era insoportable en ese momento entre los dos― _Yami_ es solo un alias, _Faraón_ también…mi nombre es Atem…y te hare gritarlo hasta que quedes afónico…― le dijo tan retador como sensual.

― ¿Es un reto?

―Perderás…

―Nunca pierdo― Kaiba tenía tantos deseos de asesinarlo como de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

―Ya veremos― Atem volvió a unir sus labios y para sorpresa del CEO logro levantarlo intercambiando posiciones ataco su cuello con una mordida y mientras gemía de dolor y excitación sintió como pegaban su espalda de una pared, el moreno tenía bastante fuerza y esa musculatura lo evidenciaba, comenzaron a retroceder hasta una puerta y el moreno la abrió sin dejar de atender a su amante, Kaiba ya tenía los labios hinchados de tanto trabajo que le estaba dando el árabe pues era un beso desenfrenado y muy profesional, sin dudas era muy bueno besando, enrollaba su lengua con la suya y la chupaba con maestría para luego dejarlo sin oxígeno cuanto tiempo quisiera, no sintió cuando lo estrellaron contra un colchón pero sí que sintió cuando Atem presiono a propósito y con mucha fuerza su erección― T-Te toca abajo primero…solo si te corres después de mi te dejare ir arriba― el de ojos azules intento intercambiar posiciones pero le fue imposible, el moreno puso sus manos encima de su cabeza aprisionándolo con una mano y con la otra le subió el suéter y la camisa negra sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, Atem se sonrojo bastante al notar que no era el único con un cuerpo trabajado ahí, pero eso solo lo encendió más, comenzó a besar morder y lamer cada centímetro de piel nívea, Kaiba se negaba a dejar a salir ningún gemido de placer, pronto Atem libero sus manos solo un momento para sacarle toda la parte de arriba de la ropa de una vez por todas, Seto quedo desnudo de la cintura para arriba y estaba tan excitado con los mordiscos que luego era lamidos lentamente que tomo el cabello del moreno y lo obligo a besarlo en los labios de nuevo, estaba tan enojado como extasiado, necesitaba probar esos labios de nuevo, toda la vida si era necesario, comenzó a jugar con las hebras doradas con una mano y con la otra comenzó a bajar el cierre de la camisa llena de correas del contrario, casi la arranco de tajo y eso hizo que el menor en estatura gimiera dentro de su boca de nuevo, Kaiba entre abrió los ojos solo para soltar un gemido monstruoso al ver el torso del contrario, nunca había visto a un hombre que lo hiciera olvidarse que existía el sexo opuesto. Era tan hermoso que parecía una aparición, pero era demasiado real para serlo.

― ¡Ahhh! ― el CEO no soporto y jadeo lo más alto que pudo cuando mordieron besaron casi al mismo tiempo donde su pelvis marcaba su vientre en V por supuesto que Atem no se controló al escuchar eso, fue música para sus oídos, la erección del CEO era muy visible pero el quería vista completa, desabotono el pantalón casi con demencia y bajo los boxers blancos del contrario los cuales estaban húmedos, tuvo la hombría del nipón mas que despierta frente a él y sonriendo como un perfecto depravado solamente pensó en todas las posibles formas de hacer gritar más y más fuerte a Kaiba― ¡AAAH! ― El de ojos azules sintió que metían lo que lo hacía hombre en una cavidad húmeda y caliente, sintió como arañaban la sensible carne de su miembro lentamente con los dientes y como succionaban desde la base hasta el glande, también como jugaban con los pliegues de sus testículos cuando lo sacaban de ese lugar tibio solo para torturarlo― ¡NO PARES! ― esa fue una orden. Pero Atem se hizo el sordo solo quería oírlo gritar, comenzó a chupar con más fuerza casi haciéndole daño y comenzó a sentir como crecía el miembro del nipón en su boca con mucha rapidez y junto a esto los gritos del contrario― ¡YA…BASTA! ¡AAH! ― El gritaba una cosa y su cuerpo gritaba otra, Atem saco el miembro eréctil del contrario de su boca antes de que se corriera se bajó sus propios pantalones, le urgía atenderse también le comenzaba a doler mucho, maldición nunca había estado con nadie que lo excitara de esa forma, se bajó los boxers negros y comenzó a masturbar su hombría junto a la de Kaiba con una lentitud enloquecedora pero de fuerte agarre― ¡AHHHHH! ― Seto logro obligarlo a besarlo y ambos comenzaron a ahogar sus gemidos sin que el moreno detuviera su empresa con su mano, el CEO estaba avergonzado, muerto de la impotencia por disfrutar tanto ser dominado, ese no era él, pero lo estaba gozando increíblemente― ¡AT…!― se calló la boca mordiendo su mano hasta hacerla sangrar cuando el otro comenzó a prepararlo con el líquido pre-semial de ambos.

―D-Dilo…― el moreno jadeaba sin control alguno, pero el de ojos azules seguía férreo a su decisión de no decir su nombre, Atem solo sonrió― T-Te obligare entonces…― se olvidó de terminar de preparar al contrario y metió la punta de su miembro en la entrada ajena de un golpe.

― ¡AT…!― Kaiba no soportaba el dolor y a la vez le encantaba quería gritar el nombre del otro hasta quedarse afónico pero aun no lograban quebrar su orgullo, el moreno se lo tomo como un reto más que personal, comenzó a introducirse primero lento en un vaivén circular y luego por completo de un solo golpe, sintió las paredes internas de Seto, eran estrechas pero se ensanchaban con cada embestida que le daba― ¡AAT…!― la cama comenzó a moverse violentamente obligo al CEO a enredar sus piernas en su cintura y este comenzó a marcarle un ritmo, primero lento y luego demasiado rápido, cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que logro dar en el la próstata del contrario― **¡ATEM!** ― Al fin había logrado hacerlo gritar su nombre.

― ¡AAAH! ― El moreno gimió y grito alto y lleno de placer cuando sintió que mordían su cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar y le arañaban la espalda al mismo tiempo, no se contuvo de ir lo más violento que pudo mientras Seto arqueaba la espalda sin dejar de gritar su nombre lo tuvo bajo su merced durante media hora besando y mordiendo sus labios ambos con la piel perlada en una película de sudor, el japonés estaba en otra dimensión ahí, hasta que sintió que se corría con violencia en el estómago del moreno. Este se corrió dentro de él justo después de eso― P-Per…diste…― el de ojos rojos le sonrió engreído y loco de lujuria, pero el de ojos azules solamente le devolvió la sonrisa, Atem no previo que lo estrellaran en la cabecera de su cama y luego lo obligaran a sentarse en sobre la erección de nuevo despierta de Kaiba― ¡SETO! ― grito por lo alto cuando el otro lo penetro con esa acción, realmente Atem esperaba que el CEO hiciera eso, ahora lo besaba desde arriba mientras el otro lo embestía sentado dejo que el moreno estuviera arriba de nuevo pero esta vez siendo él el que tuviera un desgarramiento por el veloz ritmo en el que se movía sobre su hombría, aun siendo el pasivo en una posición tan femenina lo estaba domando, le sacaba el premio de sentir como se corría dentro suyo todas las veces que quiso durante varias horas, ninguno tomo en cuenta cuanto tiempo pasaron poseyéndose mutuamente hasta que cayeron agotados en la cama.

…

Ya era de día y Kaiba despertó abrazado al moreno, este dormía plácidamente entre sus pectorales con una expresión angelical, sonrió realmente enamorado, si efectivamente había perdido contra él, y no tenía intenciones de salir de ahí nunca más, aunque no creía que Atem no le dejara avisarle a su hermano que ahora tenía cuñado. Porque efectivamente, no quería irse del lado del único hombre que había logrado ganarle en algo. Pero el no perdería la próxima vez, y esperaba que hubiera muchas más luego de esa.

 _ **N/A: ¡Si les gusto háganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios! Debo decir que estoy trabajando en otro Pideshipping mucho más intenso y largo. Quédense en sintonía.**_


End file.
